


Under the Mistletoe

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How is she not supposed to ravage him when he looks so good standng there under the mistletoe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for almond_joyz as a belated Christmas present.

Their eyes locked across the crowded room and suddenly all of the air left Harry's lungs. He could feel his heart thud against his ribcage and his palms sweat at the approach of the redhead, whose gaze would not leave his own.

The desire to flee was great but his traitorous feet would not respond. Instead, they turned him completely around as a hand snaked behind his neck, pulled him down and soft lips met his own. Ginny's body molded to his, pressed so tight against him that his body could do nothing but respond... painfully... immediately... and tearing away from her kiss, panting and wide-eyed, he tried to find air in the suddenly stuffy room.

"Wha-" he tried to ask.

"Serves you right," she replied coyly. "Standing there looking as gorgeous as you do under the mistletoe."


End file.
